undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 48
Stumbling through the woods, over a dozen zombies all continued to move in a certain direction randomly, looking for their next meal until a gunshot suddenly was heard through the air and they all stopped to look in its direction. Tilting their heads and letting out low growls and groans, they all turned around and began to stumble in that direction, determinded to find any meal that might be over there. After half an hour of stumbling along, the zombies finally came across a clearing where they saw a huge farm with a farm house and all different survivors packing up their final load of supplies and personal belongings, making a lot of noise in the process. Growling even louder, the dozen zombies began moving in on the farm house noticing at how there was a load of other dozen zombies coming from the other sides, pratically forming a circle around the farm as they surrounded its residents.... ---- Carrying a big box to the van, Lewis sighed as he finally pushed it into the van and turned to speak to Will who was currently getting the motorcyle ready. "hey man, thats all the supplies and personal belongings from the barn" Lewis shouted to him as he finally got the engine working and Will nodded to him and walked over. "any supplies in the shed?" Will asked but Daniel answered that question as he layed another box in the van before turning to them. "nope that box is the last" Daniel stated and Will smiled. "alright lets get everything from the house and then do one last look over" Will stated and both Lewis and Daniel nodded before heading to the house. "and what the hell are you looking at?" Will asked a shocked looking Aiden who was just looking out to the distance while Will walked over to him. After a few moments, Aiden finally raised his arm to point in the distance and looking in that same direction, Will saw what Aiden was looking at. There was a HUGE amount of zombies all heading towards them and Will gripped his revolver tight "damn theres way too many to take on" Will spoke and Aiden nodded. However before they could say anymore Anthony came running towards them looking just as shocked as Aiden. "Will!!! theres a load of zombies coming at us from behind the farm house" Anthony started but skidded to a halt when he saw the same situation was happening in front of the house. "Oh shit......" was all Anthony could say and after a couple seconds of silence Will spoke up. "damn it, Anthony run to the house and tell everyone to leave whatever supplies are left and just pack personal belongings, we gotta go NOW!!!" Will ordered Anthony who nodded and ran as fast as he could to the house. "what can I do?" Aiden asked and Will turned to him and thought for a moment before answering. "help me quickly do a last check of the barn and shed" Will told the teenager who nodded and followed him as Will ran to the shed first.... ---- Running to the house, Anthony burst in before beginning to shout "guys!!!" "guys!!!" drawing the attention of everyone in the house. "whats up?" Natasha asked as they all looked confused at him and Anthony took a couple of breaths before speaking. "Will wants us to leave any supplies that are left and just pack our remaining belongings" Anthony said and they all looked part angry, part even more confused at him. "why?!!" Lily demanded and Anthony sighed before pointing outside and they all gathered around to look outside the living room window as Anthony finally answered. "because we have a LOAD of company" Anthony stated and they all gasped as they looked at the farm being overrun by a circle of zombies. "no shit....." Bella said outloud but before anyone could say anything else they all heard Matthew and Maria scream and ran to the kitchen where a zombie had got in and was currently pinning Matthew to the floor. "MATTHEW!!!!!" Daniel screamed and ran to help his kid, kicking the zombie off of him before picking up Matthew and carrying him away as Logan shot the monster in the head and Maria hugged her father. "thats it we're leaving now!!!" Charles demanded and they all nodded picking up all the boxes they had already packed and headed outside to pack them in the van.... ---- After finishing checking the shed which turned out to be empty, Will and Aiden ran towards the barn aware of the fact that the zombie herd was going to be ontop of them very soon. "come on we can make it!!" Will shouted and Aiden nodded picking up his base as they finally arrived at the barn and bursted in to look around quickly and soon found nothing was left in the barn so was about to exit the barn but found the zombies entering from both sides. "oh shit....oh shit....oh shit" Aiden shouted alarmed but Will remained calm and looked for a way out and noticed a ladder so he put down his crossbow and tapped Aiden's shoulder. "come on help me put up this ladder" Will said and Aiden nodded so they picked up the ladder and managed to put it against the loft so they could climb up it. However before Will could turn around to tell Aiden to go first he heard the teenager scream as he threw over Will's crossbow which Will caught but watched in horror as a zombie bit into Aiden's leg eventually causing him to topple over as the zombies began to go towards Aiden. "oh no.....please....help" Aiden screamed reaching out with his hand to Will but Will knew he couldnt do anything to help the kid as another zombie ripped into Aiden's neck. "i'm sorry" Will said to Aiden as he raised his crossbow, tears in his eyes as he shot one of his four remaining arrows straight through Aiden's skull to stop the kid from dying in pain. After this, Will left the arrow in its place and quickly climbed up the ladder before kicking it over so the zombies wouldnt eventually be able to climb up it and after one last look at Aiden, Will left the barn and headed back to the others.... ---- A little while later, the group had packed pretty much everything into the van and were now getting into different vehicles. Will onto the motorcycle with Natasha. Karen and Anthony in Will's truck with Logan in the bed of the truck. Bella and Lewis in the van and everyone else in the RV leaving the Station Wagon to be left behind.... "alright you all know the plan" Will said trying to forget Aiden for the moment as he geared up the motorcyle and Natasha hooked her arms around him. "keep going in a circle and shooting at them zombies until you see a chance to escape and you do it, then we'll all meet back on the road nearby...got it?" Will asked and everyone nodded and began driving off in a circle already shooting at the incoming herd. Shooting at the zombies, Natasha found herself doing pretty well and was thankful that Will kept commenting that she was doing awersome as it made her feel much better about her skills and due to the two of them being on a motorbike they soon found a clearing so Will followed the plan and drove them away from the farm. "hey Will..." Natasha spoke as they drove and Will turned slightly so he could hear her clearly "where did your fourth arrow go?" she asked and Will sighed as Aiden's screamed filled his ears again but he held back the tears and stayed focused, pretending he didnt hear Natasha's question.... ---- Seeing Will and Natasha manage to escape, Anthony continued driving where Karen told him too as quick as possible while she and Logan took shots at the zombies. "hey is that a big enough chance to escape" Will asked Karen pointing out to the distance where there was about 10 zombies and Karen nodded hitting the window behind them to get Logan's attention who opened said window. "its as good as were gonna get but be quick" Karen said as she pointed for Logan to where to shoot and he nodded before shooting at the 10 zombies and soon enough the three of them managed to escape the farm much to their pleasure. Meanwhile, Lewis and Bella drove in the van but found it difficult as zombies were quickly beginning to surround their vehicle. "damn it!!! I told you not yet" Bella shouted at Lewis but he ignored her and kept trying to drive through the load of zombies to reach the exit of the farm. "are you even listening to me?" Bella asked him and Lewis shouted out as he slammed the steering wheel continuing to drive. "no actually!!! i'm trying to fucking get us off this farm unlike you who's just screaming at me like some crazy bitch" Lewis shouted at her in response completely shocking her as he finally managed to push through the zombies and drive them away from the farm..... ---- At some point later, the RV group managed to barely make it off the farm with Lily's bad driving as she constantly apologised but truth be told she had got them off the farm and thats what mattered. Charles was currently sat beside her in the passenger seat calming her down while Maria sat on the little sofa the RV had. Meanwhile Daniel sat at the back around the table with Matthew in his arms looking a little pale...probably because of the attack, Dan thought to himself before he suddenly noticed something on his son's arm. With further investigation, Dan came to a shocking revelation.....his son had been scratched!!! Looking up to make sure no one else had seen what he had seen, Dan corvered up Matthew's scratch with the little boy's shirt sleeve and tried to look like he hadnt seen it as he held his son tight. Everything was going to be alright........everything was going to be alright.... Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues Category:Issues